Operation get John Paul and Kieron together
by Merthur True Love
Summary: John Paul loves Kieron and Kieron loves John Paul and two people try and get them together
1. Chapter 1

this is my first hollyoaks story

i don't own the characters but i do own michelle nikki and lorna

Kieron was sitting in his house thinking about John Paul and about whether he should give up being a priest he loved JP but he also loved being a priest

Kieron was sitting in his house thinking about John Paul and about whether he should give up being a priest he loved JP but he also loved being a priest "ill think about what ill do tomorrow" Kieron thought before he turned out the light.

John Paul was sitting in his room withy his new boyfriend Jaime and they were kissing but JP only had one thing on his mind that was Kieron and he wished so badly that it was him he was kissing "wait I don't love Kieron " JP thought. JP broke the kiss. "What's wrong" Jamie asked "it's nothing ive just got a lot to think about" JP said "should I go?" Jamie asked "you don't have too" JP said "I have to go anyway my mums expecting me back bye JP" Jamie said giving JP a quick kiss on the cheek "bye Jamie" John Paul said opening the door to let Jamie out and Jamie left and John Paul ran upstairs and grabbed a jacket and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl was sitting in the dog she had long black hair with red streaks in and she was wearing a black trousers and a red top with a white bow on it she also had two suitcases with her and her mobile started to ring so she answered it "look Lee I'm not getting back together with you not after what you did" she said "look babe I didn't mean to hit you" Lee said "you always say that I'm not falling for it this time don't bother trying to find me bye Lee" and she hung up on him.

She put her phone in her pocket and picked up her suitcases and walked out of the dog and she bumped into someone. "Sorry" they both said then the guy looked at her "don't I know you I swear you look familiar" the guy said "you do too did you go to Greenfield primary school" the girl asked "yeah I did" Michelle said then it clicked "Michelle Evans is that you"? The guy asked Michelle thought for a moment "John Paul McQueen I can't believe this how are you"? Michelle said giving him a hug "how long has it been 8 years" John Paul said "yeah I think so" Michelle said "so why you here" John Paul asked "ive just transferred to HCC and im staying with my cousin Zak Ramsey maybe you know him" Michelle said "yeah I do want me to walk with you to halls" John Paul asked yeah that would be great Michelle said John Paul took one of her suitcases off her "so what's changed in 8 years" she asked him "well im gay I fell for my best friend he left for Dublin and now ive fallen for a priest well he fell for me first and he broke his vow and I told him that in didn't want to continue our relationship he's left now he's living with a guy called Niall. What about you"? John Paul asked wow a lot has happened to you well ive just gotten out of a bad relationship and my parents died when I was 15 Michelle said im sorry John Paul said its ok ive gotten over it Michelle said opening the door of the building and they walked up 2 plights of stairs and Michelle knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A man with blonde hair answered the door "hey John Paul who's your friend" the man had an Irish accent "hey Kris this is Michelle she's an old friend of mine" JP said "is Zak Ramsey in?" Michelle asked "yeah he is come in and I'll go get him" Kris said "thanks" Michelle said

Kris knocked on Zak's door "Zak there's a girl called Michelle here to see you" Kris said and Zak came out of his room and walked to the seating area where JP and Michelle were "hey Michelle" Zak said giving her a hug "hey Zak" Michelle said "so how are you" Zak asked "I'm fine I've finally left Lee" Michelle said "that's good at least you don't have too put up with him anymore we should go out later to celebrate you being here" Zak said "ok JP Kris do you want to come" Michelle asked "can I invite my girlfriend Lorna" Kris asked "yeah" Zak said then a man walked though the door "hey Elliot want to come to the Subar with us later about 8.00"? Kris asked "yeah ok" Elliot said and he went to his room.

Kieron woke up early and he had a wash and got dressed and he picked up his mobile and dialled a number "hey Nikki sorry if I woke you up" he said "well there had better be a good reason for this" Nikki said "can I see you" Kieron asked "yeah I'll meet you at the usual place in 30 mins" Nikki said "thanks Nikki you're the best" Kieron said and he hung up and setted off.

"Mum can I have a couple of quid for bus fair"? Nikki asked "your 17 you should be working at your age" her mum said "that's why I need bus fare so I can go look for a job" Nikki said "here's £5" her mum said handing her the money "thanks mum you're the best" Nikki said putting on her pink converse and grabbing a jacket and she left the house. She walked to the bus stop and waited for the 32 bus 10 minutes later it came and she got on and asked for a day saver she took her ticket and change and walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

The bus was near her stop so she pressed the bell and waited for the bus to stop she got off and walked to the place which was a small coffee shop in hollyoaks she walked in and she saw Kieron and she sat down "hey Kieron what did you want to see me about?" Nikki asked "hey Nikki do you remember me telling you about me and John Paul and when we kissed" "yeah" Nikki said well after that I fell for him and we slept with each other and he thinks it was a mistake and it should have never happened but I still like him and I don't know if I should give up being a priest just for him" Kieron said "I think you should see him he might feel the same way deep down come on were going" Nikki said getting up from her chair and Kieron got up too "lead the way Kieron" Nikki said

John Paul had left halls and he went home and went into his room and he put on his radio and lay on his bed and thought about Kieron.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle was in her room in halls which used to belong to a girl called Katy she was putting up a couple of posters of bands she liked she had just put up a Paramore poster

Michelle was in her room in halls which used to belong to a girl called Katy she was putting up a couple of posters of bands she liked she had just put up a Paramore poster. She then plugged in her hair straighters and radio and put on radio 1 and she started to do her hair

20 minutes later she had done her hair and changed her outfit to a black mini skirt white top and some white heels and did her make up and she left her room and put on the TV and golden balls was on she decided to watch it as it was nearly finished there was a man and a woman on and they had 50000 and Michelle knew what was going to happen he was going to split and she was going to steal and she was right the man was gutted and then she flicked the channel and watched The Simpsons.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door so michelle got up and answered it and there was a girl with brown hair and she was wearing some jeans with glitter on them and a pink top "who are you" she asked "um hi im michelle" michelle said "oh hey michelle im lorna a

There was a knock at the door so Michelle got up and answered it and there was a girl with brown hair and she was wearing some jeans with glitter on them and a pink top "who are you" she asked "um hi I'm Michelle" Michelle said "oh hey Michelle im Lorna and I'm wondering if Kris fisher is in"? Lorna asked "you must be his girlfriend come in he's in his room" Michelle said "thanks" Lorna said knocking on Kris's door "who is it" Kris asked "it's me" Lorna said "come in" Kris said and Lorna opened the door and walked in. Michelle picked up her mobile and left halls because she needed to just go for a walk

Kieron and Nikki had finally arrived in the square "where does this john Paul live then"? Nikki asked "follow me" Kieron said and Nikki followed him.

Michelle was running and she bumped into 2 people "sorry" she said "its ok" the guy said "I should have been looking were I was going can you tell me how to get to 33 grove avenue is" Michelle asked "um were going there now why do you want to see the McQueen's" the guy asked "I'm a friend of john Paul and I could ask you two the same thing" Michelle said "um I'm Kieron the local priest and this is Nikki my friend were here to see John Paul too" Kieron said "oh so your Kieron I'm Michelle so why do you want to see JP"? Michelle asked "um we want to know how much he really cares for Kieron" Nikki said "well were going out tonight with my cousin Zak and JP is coming so you can come and you talk to them later about 8ish were going so the Su bar then somewhere called the loft you both can come" Michelle said "we'll be there" Nikki said "your mum won't let you Kieron" said "she will I'll say im staying at a friends house" Nikki said "ok cool then I'll see you both tonight then" Michelle said and they all went there separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle arraived back in halls "where have you been" Zak asked "nowhere just went for a walk" michelle said then michelle noticed the time it was 7

I don't want to keep on calling Nikki's mum her mum so I'm going to call her Sarah

Michelle arrived back in halls "where have you been" Zak asked "nowhere just went for a walk" Michelle said then Michelle noticed the time it was 7.30 and she went to have a shower.

Nikki got home "what time do you call this you went out at 9.00 it's now 7.30" Sarah said "sorry mum I've been looking for a job and I went to see Kieron" Nikki said "did you find one"? Sarah asked "no but I was wondering if I could sleepover at a friends tonight"? Nikki asked "that depends on which friend it is" Sarah said "its Lucy so can I go"? Nikki asked "yeah you can go" Sarah said "thanks mum" Nikki said running upstairs she went in her room and she got changed she put on a white knee length dress with some jeans and black and white vans so her mum didn't get suspicious and she curled her hair and put some make up on she grabbed a small handbag and put in her fake id and mobile and she put that in a bigger bag which was her overnight bag she also put in some sliver heels and she went down stairs and grabbed her denim jacket and her keys "mum I'm off I'll see you tomorrow she said giving her mum a hug and a kiss "bye Nikki" and Nikki left the house and walked to the corner of the street.

She got out her mobile and dialled a number "hey Kieron I thought you said you were picking me up" she said " I'm on my way I'm just about 2 minutes away" Kieron said "ok" Nikki said and she hung up on him. 2 minutes later Kieron came and Nikki got in the car and they drove to where they were going


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle, John Paul, Zak

Michelle, John Paul, Zak, Elliot, Kris, and Lorna were in the Subar sitting on the comfy seats "so where you from"? Elliot asked "I'm from Manchester I'm here for a fresh start" Michelle said "so what sort of things do you like"? Elliot asked "I like reading, doctor who, astromany, watching TV and going to concerts" Michelle said "what do you like" Michelle asked "pretty much everything you have said he said

Zak and John Paul were at the bar buying the next round of drinks and Rhys and Gilly were next to them "hey Zak hey JP" Rhys said "hey Rhys Gilly" JP said "do you know who that girl is talking to Elliot"? Gilly asked "her names Michelle she's my cousin so don't even think about it" Zak said looking at Rhys "what" Rhys said walking away "Zak and JP took the drinks over.

Nikki and Kieron walked into the Subar and Nikki walked into the toilets and she took off her jeans and vans and put on her sliver heels and she stuffed her jeans and vans in her bag she came out and went to put her bag in Kierons car and she locked the car again and she walked over to the bar where Kieron was "what do you want Nikki" he asked "um blue wkd please thanks Kieron" Nikki said taking her drink and taking a sip "look there all over there come on " Nikki said "I'm ok here" Kieron said "look you are facing John Paul weither you like it or not" Nikki said "ok I'm coming" Kieron said following her and they went to where everyone else was sitting and they sat on a table near them "hey Nikki hey Kieron" Michelle said "hey Michelle" they both said "hey Nikki" Lorna said noticing her "oh my god hey Lorna how are you?" Nikki said "I'm fine how about you? Lorna asked "you two know each other"? Michelle asked "yeah we were friends is high school" Lorna said


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone else introduced themselves to Nikki and she started to talk to Lorna and Michelle

Everyone else introduced themselves to Nikki and she started to talk to Lorna and Michelle. "Hey JP" Kieron said "Kieron hey sorry for me asking but what are you doing here"? JP asked "I came with my friend Nikki" Kieron said "I invited him because we haven't seen him for ages" Kris said covering up for Michelle because he knew that she wanted to get JP and Kieron together "thanks" Michelle mouthed to Kris "alright everyone lets get this party started lets go to the loft" Zak said "I can't I have lectures all day tomorrow" Elliot said "come on Elliot it will be fun" Michelle said "ok I'll come for an hour then I'm going" Elliot said "nice one" Kris said and they all left the Subar and walked over to the loft and they walked in but Nikki got stopped by the bouncers "can I see your ID please" one of the bouncers asked "sure" Nikki said as she went in to her bag and pulled out her fake ID and showed it to the bouncers "sorry about that miss" and they let her in "I thought you weren't going to get in then" Kieron said "so did I" Nikki said and they walked up the stairs and to the bar.

Justin was at the bar serving "what can I get you" he asked "hey Justin um 3 vodka and cokes and 4 pints of lager and 1 half a pint of lager" Lorna said and Justin got all the drinks "that will be £11.80 Lorna" Justin said "here you go" Lorna said giving Justin some money "so who's the new girl"? Justin asked "her name is Michelle she's Zak's cousin she seems cool" Lorna said "bring her over" Justin said "ok I'll just go get her and Lorna went to where they were sitting Michelle I need you to help me" Lorna said "ok" Michelle said and she walked with Lorna to the bar "Justin meet Michelle, Michelle meet Justin" Lorna said "hi Justin it's nice to meet you" Michelle said she could not stop staring at Justin "Michelle come on lets get these drinks over to them" Lorna said "coming as she picked up some drinks I'll see you later Justin" Michelle said and she carried her drinks over to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

3 hours had gone by it was 11

3 hours had gone by it was 11.30 and Elliot had gone and everyone besides Kieron, Michelle and Nikki were drunk "Kris do you want to dance"? Lorna asked "yeah" and he got up and walked to the dance floor with Lorna. A song by cascarda was playing "Nikki would you like to dance"? Zak asked "yeah ok" Nikki said and they walked onto the dance floor too "come on JP" Michelle said "no way" JP said "Yeah go on JP" Kieron said "ok fine as long you come too JP" said "no way" Kieron said "yeah come on Kieron" Michelle said "ok fine as long you two stop nagging" Kieron said and the 3 of them walked on to the dance floor.

They danced till 12.30 then they decide to go so they left the loft "he can't go home in that state" Kieron said referring to JP who was really drunk "why don't you let him stay at yours" Michelle said "Niall shouldn't mind" Nikki said "but I thought you were staying Nikki" Kieron said "she can stay with us for the night" Zak said "ok I'll see you tomorrow Nikki" Kieron said giving her a hug and they all went there separate ways.

Michelle opened the door and they all went inside and went to there rooms and Michelle made up a little bed for Nikki "crap" Nikki said "what is it"? Michelle asked "my pyjamas are in Kieron's car" Nikki said "here you can borrow some of mine you can get changed in the bathroom which is just across the way" Michelle said "thanks for this Michelle" Nikki said "no problem Nikki" Michelle said.

Kieron had finally got JP into bed and JP just fell asleep straight away and Kieron just watched him sleeping for a minute he looks so cute when he's asleep Kieron thought and Kieron left the room and he slept on the sofa.

Nikki had come back to the room with the pyjamas on "thanks for this again Michelle" Nikki said "it's really no problem so how long have you known Kieron" Michelle asked "we used to be next door neighbours and he saw that I was playing on my own and he came to play with me my mum was a but unsure at first because he was 12 and I was 7 but she trusted him after a while so why did you move here from Manchester"? Nikki said "there are a few reasons I needed a fresh start, I broke up with my boyfriend and I was fed up with my mum comparing me to my older sister Louise because she is really clever. She's an English teacher and I'm not as clever as her. I didn't do that well in my GCSEs I only got 3 A-Cs the rest were Ds But I did them again to prove that I wasn't dumb and I only failed my maths". Michelle said. "I'd hate my mum if she did that look it's 2.00 I think that we should get to sleep"Nikki said "yeah we should" Michelle said and she turned the light off.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning JP slowy woke up where am I he thought "moring sleepyhead" Kieron said "Kieron what am I doing here"

The next morning JP slowly woke up where am I he thought "morning sleepyhead" Kieron said "Kieron what am I doing here"? JP asked "you couldn't have gone home you were so drunk so I brought you back here I called your mum this morning so she knows where you are" Kieron said "I thought that your friend Nikki was staying here" JP said "she's staying at Michelle's" Kieron said "thanks for doing this Kieron" JP said "it's ok" Kieron said leaving the room.

Michelle and Nikki were now up "did you sleep well"? Michelle asked "yeah it was ok then Nikki's phone started to ring so Nikki answered it "morning mum" Nikki said "morning Nikki where are you"? Sarah asked "I'm at Lucy's Nikki said "that's weird I phoned Lucy's mum this morning to see when you are coming home and she said that your not there so where are you"? Sarah said "I went out with Lorna and a few of her friends I'm fine Kieron was with me" Nikki said "can I speak to him" Sarah asked "I didn't stay at his house I'm at halls with Lorna's friend Michelle I stayed in her room because there wasn't a spare room" Nikki said "well come home now I have to talk to you" Sarah said and she hung up "I say that wasn't a happy conversation" Michelle said "I can't face my mum at the moment she's going to kill me" Nikki said "I'll come with you to face her if you want" Michelle said "that would be great I just need to call kieron to bring over my clothes" Nikki said as she dialled Kieron's number "do you want some cereal? we have coco pops corn flakes rice krispies or frosties" Michele said "um I'll have some coco pops please" Nikki said. And she clicked the call button on her phone and she waited for Kieron to answer "hello" Kieron said "hey Kieron can you bring over my clothes I need them" Nikki said "yeah I'll bring them over now are you ok"? Kieron said "I'm fine how's JP"? Nikki asked "he has a huge hangover but I think he will be ok" Kieron said "I've got to go my breakfast is ready" Nikki said "ok bye I'll be over in 10 minutes with your clothes" and Nikki hung up on him and she walked into the kitchen.

She sat down and poured milk on her cereal. She saw that Michelle didn't have milk "you're the first person I've met that doesn't have milk on their cereal" Nikki said "I don't like milk ive never have it's the same with orange juice and oranges I don't like them either" Michelle said.

"Morning girls" Lorna said walking into the kitchen she grabbed a bowl and put some frosties in it and she walk to the table "morning Lorna where's Kris" Nikki said "asleep he's really tired" Lorna said I bet he is after what all that bed bouncing you were doing last night" Michelle said then there was a knock at the door and nikki got up and answered it "hey Kieron" Nikki said "here's your bag but ive got to get back to JP" Kieron said "bye Kieron I'll see you later" Nikki said "bye Nikki" Kieron said then he left.

Nikki sat back down and finished her cereal "we have to get them together" Lorna said "ok Lorna that was random get who together" Michelle asked "Kieron and JP of course there perfect for each other and you can so tell they like each other last night there was so much sexual tension between them" Lorna said "so what your saying is that us 3 should get then together" Nikki said "yeah" Lorna said "we still have a big problem in the way he's a priest and last time I checked priests were celibate" Michelle said "we will cross that bridge when we come to it all we need to do is get them together who's in"? Lorna said and she put her arm into the middle of the table "me" Michelle said and she put her hand on top of Lorna's "me too" and Nikki put her hand on too "and me" a male voice said and he put his hand on top of Nikkis "hey babe" he said "I didn't see you walk in" Lorna said "sorry I surprised you" Kris said "how is this going to work" Michelle asked "how about if me and Kris talk to kieron and you and Lorna talk to JP" Nikki said "that's a great idea Nikki" Lorna said "but can we do it tomorrow ive got to get home so my mum can give me the lecture" Nikki said "yeah so operation McPriest will start tomorrow" Kris said.


	11. Chapter 11

thanks for the reviews

i own nothing id love to own Kieron and JP

i only own Nikki, Lorna and Michelle

Nikki left the table and she went to get changed so did Michelle Nikki was now wearing black skinny jeans a pink top with black stars on and her vans and her hair was down and it was curled because she brought her own hair curlers with her. Michelle was wearing red skinny jeans and a black top and black converse she was also carrying a MCR jacket and her hair was in a pony tail. "You ready"? Michelle asked "yeah lets go" Nikki said "see you later Kris Lorna" Michelle said "see you later Michelle Nikki remember to stay in touch" Lorna said "I'll see you tomorrow at college Kris it nice to meet you Nikki" said "you too Nikki" and he gave her a hug then Lorna did the same "I've really got to go bye" Nikki said and they left and they walked to the bus stop "what can we catch" Michelle asked "any" Nikki said a few minutes later a bus came and nikki stuck her arm out and she saw who the driver was the bus stopped and Nikki and Michelle got on "hey uncle Sam" Nikki said "hey Nikki who's your friend"? Sam asked "this is Michelle" Nikki said "nice to meet you sir" Michelle said. "How are Aunt Kayleigh Ashley and Kyle"? Nikki asked "there ok Kyle is teething at the moment and Ashley is at nursery" Sam said they kept on talking about random things until it was time to get off "I'll see you soon" Sam said "bye uncle Sam" Nikki said getting of the bus "bye sir" Michelle said also getting off the bus


End file.
